


Like a Child Still

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Emma & Mary Margaret, rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Child Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_The downpour is epic, but normal. It's spring._

_  
_

_Still the petulant look Emma keeps giving the window threatens to undo Mary Margaret._


End file.
